


Persuasion

by DragonSilk



Series: The Cheating Pharaoh Trilogy [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSilk/pseuds/DragonSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When would Kaiba actually listen to your advice?<br/>Probably never.<br/>But you'd keep trying anyway. You wanted to see him beat that cheating Pharaoh.</p><p>Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old drabble trilogy that was born of crack. 
> 
> I'm a little (maybe a lot?) cracky sometimes apparently.

“Seto! Stop!”

Seto Kaiba growled, stopped walking, and turned to face you.

“Don't call me Seto!”

You blinked and then rolled your eyes. He was predictable. “Well it got you to stop didn’t it?”

Kaiba didn’t respond. He simply turned and began to walk off again.

“But seriously,” you continued, “if you challenge Yugi to a duel without his puzzle you’d definitely win.”

“Jewelry has nothing to do with dueling.”

“Yes but the spirit in the puzzle is a cheating bastard! I saw him stuffing cards down his pants!”

Kaiba would have responded, had he not been questioning your sanity.


End file.
